1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable seating devices. Specifically, the present invention is a portable, collapsible chair with a swivel seat and storage that may be transported in the manner of a backpack.
2. General Background
Hunters, birdwatchers, outdoorsmen, and other sports enthusiasts often have a need for a chair to sit it while in the wild or at other outdoor events. Traditional chairs are large, bulky, heavy, and simply not easy to transport or to use once in the field. Moreover, the portable chairs that do exist often lack a swivel seat that allows an outdoorsman to change his field of view without repositioning the chair itself and lack a seat back that allows for more comfort while seated. Additionally, convenient storage is frequently needed that is not always found in traditional seating. Finally, because the surfaces upon which an outdoorsman's chair is placed is often not level, and individuals desire to sit at different heights that are easily adjustable, the chair must be able to provide a flat, stable seating surface at various levels even when the underlying surface is not level. Thus, there is a need for a portable, collapsible chair, with a swivel seat, adjustable length legs, and storage, that may be worn like a backpack for transporting.